Quotes About Geno
Early Years In Pittsburgh 2013 “On the first day he was here, he didn’t say a word. It took two or three years before he really started talking. Looking back, he was just trying to adapt to the country, let alone a new team.” - Kris Letang Gonchar Family 2013 * “He was like a son to them, really.” - Brooks Orpik, on Geno's relationship with Sergei and Xenia Gonchar. Language Speaking English 2013 * He speaks English really well now. I think he plays it off with the media that he doesn’t speak as well as he does just so he can avoid interviews. When it comes to that stuff, he’s a pretty private guy. It’s how he was raised." - Brooks Orpik On His Level of Skill 2012 * "Right now, Malkin is the one." -Henrik Sedin on who the best player in the NHL is. * "Pittsburgh is the team we like to watch. They're a good team. We watch Malkin quite a bit. He's big, he's strong, he's got a great shot, he makes the players around him better. He's the whole package." - Henrik Sedin * "Geno can dominate because he understands the spatial part of the game so well...In sheer skill level Geno probably has to be rated higher Crosby. There's magic there, a little bit different than what Sid has." - Dan Bylsma * "With Sid out, teams are paying more attention to him. They're playing him harder. And he likes that. Some guys want it easy. He wants it hard. He loves the pressure. He loves to bring the A game when there's a lot of adversity." - Kris Letang on Geno shouldering more responsibility when Sid was out. * "Red Wings' Pavel Datsyuk's a great player, but he'll look to pass first.. And Capitals' Alex Ovechkin, he'll look to shoot, which is unlike so many of the Russians and what makes him so unusual. Malkin keeps you honest." - Dave King, who coached Geno for one season with Metallurg Magnitogorsk in the former Russian Super League * "Malkin possesses what teammate Pascal Dupuis calls the Superman gene. Glasses come off. One-timer comes out." - Michael Farber 2013 * "...considered the best hockey player on Earth not in the NHL." - Dave Zarum, reference to before Geno played in the NHL. Post-Injury Training 2012 * "He hadn't always used his talents or pushed 100 percent...The injury helped him mature. It reminded him how much he loved playing the game and made him realize what he had to do to keep playing it at his level. People were forgetting about him the discussion of great players. And that was extra motivation." - Gonchar on Geno's zeal in training after his knee injury and surgery The Bully 2013 * "Because he can mess with everyone else, but as soon as you mess with him, it’s offside. And he hates the name." - Brooks Orpik, on why they nicknamed Geno 'the Bully'. Category:Evgeni Malkin Category:Quotes